Guidé vers la lumière
by littlexhily
Summary: Alors qu'Harry comprend les sentiments qu'il ressent pour un certain Serpentard il se retrouve dans une impasse où seul un vieil ennemi peut l'aider, mais tout sera-t-il aussi simple qu'il n'y parrait?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

J'avais commencé à me rendre compte de l'attention que je lui portais lorsqu' Hermione me fit remarquer que j'étais obsédé par lui. Au début j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait tord, que j'étais dans mon droit de l'observer de la sorte. Il en allait même de mon devoir de vérifier ce que ce sale Mangemort faisait, quel genre de coup foireux il allait encore accomplir pour son maître. Et puis l'année précédente il avait quand même déjà été du côté du mal à comploter avec la face de crapaud alors j'étais en droit de me méfier de lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul à faire parti de la brigade inquisitoriale et c'était justement sur ce petit détail qu'Hermione appuyait ses dires. J'avais donc pris la décision de vérifier par moi-même si j'étais vraiment obsédé par cet abrutit de Serpentard.

Le lundi matin suivant cette discussion je m'étais aperçu que ma place dans la Grande Salle était telle que j'avais une vue direct sur lui. Certes c'était troublant mais ça ne prouvait rien, on avait prit ces places bien des années plus tôt et à l'époque je suis certain que je n'étais pas obsédé par Malfoy ! Lorsqu'on arriva au cours de potion Hermione me fit un petit sourire suffisant persuadée que le fait que l'on soit derrière Malfoy et sa bande prouve quelque chose. Hé bien désolé de te décevoir Hermione mais Snape est une peau de vache qui m'a en grippe depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard alors évidement que je suis dans le fond de la classe ! Et comme Malfoy est un lèche-botte de première évidement qu'il est devant ! Et comme en plus il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me pourrir il est évidement pas trop loin de moi pour pouvoir ruiner ma potion ! Il n'y a rien de bizarre là non plus.

J'avoue qu'on pourrait penser que je voulais être à côté de lui en métamorphose mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'y peux strictement rien si Snape m'a retenu à la fin du cours pour me coller et que du coup je suis arrivé en retard en métamorphose et que McGonagall m'a mis d'office en binôme avec le blond ! Et je n'y peux absolument rien si le travail en binôme implique de devoir communiqué avec ce binôme, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je ne lui adresserais pas un mot.

Après le déjeuné, où je me suis bien évidement retrouvé avec le Serpentard dans mon champs de vision, on s'est dirigé vers les serres pour notre cours de botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Je jetais un petit regard moqueur vers Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver de preuve d'une quelconque obsession durant ce cours. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je n'aperçoive le blond rejoindre le château en boitant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un accident durant le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques ou est-ce qu'il y avait eu une bagarre ? Une attaque de Mangemort ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas une tactique quelconque pour pouvoir mettre à exécution un plan machiavélique ? J'entendis toussoter et su que c'était Hermione qui me faisait comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Et je dois bien avouer que pour une fois elle n'avait peut-être pas tord.

On ne revit pas Malfoy de toute l'après-midi ce qui me fit froncé les sourcils. Malfoy était un grand comédien qui adorait surjouer surtout si ça pouvait nuire à Dumbledore ou à Hagrid. D'un autre côté depuis le début de l'année il semblait surtout chercher à se cacher de tout le monde alors c'était quand même étonnant de le voir se faire remarquer comme ça.

Au dîner l'absence du Serpentard se fit remarquer, j'avais très peu d'appétit ce soir et je savais pourquoi. Je savais au fond de moi que j'avais peur. J'avais peur que Malfoy ait un problème, j'avais peur qu'il veuille faire quelque chose de mal, j'avais peur qu'il veuille ou pire qu'il soit un Mangemort. Je posais mon regard sur Hermione, j'étais obsédé par Malfoy. Pire j'étais amoureux de lui. En conclusion, j'étais dans la merde.

* * *

Ce prologue a été écrit durant la nuit du FoF du 03/01/14. On avait une heure pour écrire un OS sur un thème donné, ici il s'agissait de Conclusion. Si vous êtes intéressé par ce jeu n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire en cliquant sur le lien présent sur mon profil


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Maintenant que je m'étais avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui je me retrouvais dans une situation compromettante. Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre en sachant que celui que j'aime allait probablement appartenir au camp adverse et risquer de mourir ? Et que s'il avait la chance de ne pas mourir il allait finir sa vie à la prison d'Azkaban ? C'était juste impossible, juste trop dur à imaginer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour éviter ça. Pour au moins tenter d'éviter ça. Dumbledore serait ravi de l'aider, c'était certain mais Draco ne se laisserait pas approcher par le directeur. Le seul qui pourrait l'aider dans son projet, le seul qui avait une chance de guider le blond sur le chemin de la lumière était...était son pire ennemi numéro 3 (nouvellement numéro 2 puisqu'il venait d'accepter ses sentiments pour le Serpentard). Il respira plusieurs fois de manière erratique sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Ils penseront sans doute que ça avait un lien avec Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faut, mais il ne se voyait pas leur expliquer la véritable raison de son état. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de leur avouer ce que la remarque d'Hermione avait fait remonté en lui et il n' était pas près de le faire par ces temps de guerre. Toujours était-il qu'il allait falloir qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il se décide à rendre visite à son professeur de potion. Ou il pouvait éventuellement attendre le prochain cours de potion que le potionniste le retienne pour lui en parler. D'un autre côté à ce moment là Snape ne serait pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter ses suppliques alors que s'il y allait maintenant il ne serait pas aussi énervé. Bien sûr il lui en voudrait de gâcher son temps libre à lui parler de ses amourettes mais au moins il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir détruit la moitié de la salle de classe. Prenant une dernière inspiration profonde, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame tandis que Ron et Hermione se disputaient pour savoir lequel avait raison sur le contenu de cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je marchais à vive allure, essayant d'éviter Rusard et sa chatte ainsi que les préfets qui devaient faire leur ronde, tout en me maudissant d'avoir oublier de prendre la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque j'arrivais par je ne sais quel miracle devant la porte des appartements de Snape, j'inspirais encore une fois avant de frapper doucement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le terrible Maître des Potions n'ouvre la porte. J'eus un mouvement de recule, Snape n'avait à l'instant rien d'effrayant mais tout d'un homme brisé. Les yeux rougi se posèrent sur moi et il me laissa entrer. Les appartements étaient totalement encombré de livres et de parchemins ouverts puis abandonnés, une cafetière était en train de passer le café, seule une chaise était libre. Le regard de Snape se posa sur lui, lasse et plein de question sur la raison de sa venu. Je fronçais les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui me dérangeais tant dans cette pièce puis ancrais mes yeux dans ceux de mon interlocuteur.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide, commençais-je

-Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec Voldemort ? Questionna-t-il avec inquiétude

-Pas exactement monsieur, c'est...comment vous dire ?...C'est en rapport avec Malfoy …

-Vous êtes venu me déranger en plein milieux de la nuit alors que vous êtes censé être dans votre lit pour me faire part de vos suspicions sur votre camarade de classe ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver

-Non monsieur, je suis venu pour vous faire part de mon inquiétude à son sujet. En faite j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort et que je doive le combattre...je ne veux pas avoir à lui faire de mal et j'avais pensé...j'avais pensé que...que vous pourriez...le guider..., bredouillais-je mal à l'aise

-Potter, asseyez-vous. J'ai bien compris que vos intentions sont louables et je vais les prendre en considération mais j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez bien à vos sentiments. Que vous ne vouliez pas tuer votre camarade est une chose, c'est même normal mais vous avez l'air de penser que vous devez le sauver. Ce n'est pas votre rôle, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour votre camarade, en tout cas pas pour quelqu'un qui n'a cherché qu'à vous causé du tord depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. Potter j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu dans le but de réparer quelque chose, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu parce que la mort de votre parrain vous pousserez d'une manière ou d'une autre à le faire.

-Merci Monsieur mais je suis bien conscient des raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir vous demander de l'aide et Sirius n'a rien à voir dedans.

-Dans ce cas soyez certain que je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider le jeune Malfoy, répondit-il avec un temps de retard après m'avoir sondé du regard.

* * *

Ce chapitre a été écrit durant la nuit du FoF du 03/01/14. On avait une heure pour écrire un OS sur un thème donné, ici il s'agissait de Guide. Si vous êtes intéressé par ce jeu n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire en cliquant sur le lien présent sur mon profil.


End file.
